Beyond the Waves
by boyneech725
Summary: Danny and Steve get case that isn't what it seems. A serial killer is loose on the island and he has specific targets he needs to take out, unless Danny and Steve stop him.


**So, new fanfic...I kinda didn't finish the last one, but Hawaii 5-0 is JUST SO AWESOME! I 3 Steve McGarrett :D I'm kinda doing this in science...so this could be short, but I might just continue writing at home. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you've seen this in every fanfic...so I'll spare the pain**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

MCGARRETT HOME

Steve was very happy to finally be home with Catherine on the weekend after a long case. The family's daughter had been kidnapped by an anonymous person, with no ransom demands or anything. The family was a friend of Governor Dennings, and naturally, 5-0 was on the case before long. Turns out, the mother had kidnapped her own child because she'd found another lover, and wanted to take her daughter with her. The team had spent longs days trying to track down their daughter, until finally, they figured out that it was the mother who took the kid. Suddenly, Steve's phone rang.

"Ugh, not now," Steve groaned, smacking his face and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Maybe it's not a case... Is it just Danny checking in?" Catherine asked from beside him, pressing up on one elbow to look over him to his phone.

"Unfortunately, it's from Duke...So it's definitely a case," Steve sighed. Steve rolled over to pick up the phone. "Duke, what's going on...? It's only ten in the morning."

"There's a body down at Waipahu in a house. TOD was placed around six hours ago. You need to get down here right now," Duke said, wasting no time to tell Steve about the case.

"Fine...I'll see you in twenty minutes," Steve mumbled, clicking his phone shut. "I told you it would be a case. I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to miss your plane, Cath."

Steve got out of the bed and grabbed a shirt from his closet before picking up his phone and dialing Danny.

"Danny, new case down in Waipahu, I need you to pick me up. Pick up some breakfast if you pass by the diner," Steve said while pulling on his jacket.

"You, my friend, have problems. First, you have your own car, so drive it. Next, go eat a MRE, you have an infinite stock of that stuff anyways. And what's with the case at ten in the morning?" Danny ranted.

"There's a body down at Waipahu. HPD's already there, and they placed the time of death around six hours ago," Steve told Danny.

"Fine... I'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Bye." Steve clicked his phone shut and turned around to kiss Catherine goodbye.

"I'm gonna go find an MRE...Danny told me to drive my own car and to get my own breakfast," he told Catherine.

"Next time, get a Camaro if you love those things so much," Catherine told him while walking down to the kitchen for an MRE. After finishing, they left their house and parted to their respective destinations.

WAIPAHU CRIME SCENE

"Hey Duke, what do we have?" Steve asked as Danny, Kono, and Chin all gathered around Duke to see what HPD had already found out.

"Victim's name is Charlotte Collins, 24 years old, works at as a waitress in the Waipahu Diner. The people at the diner said that she left early last night because she wasn't feeling well," Duke reported.

"What was the cause of death?" Chin asked.

"Well...why don't you see for yourself...but I'm warning you, it's graphic," Duke said with an edge to his voice, pointing at a barrel on the street. Steve and Danny moved over to the barrel, and Steve lifted the cover.

"Ugh." Danny turned his face away in disgust. Steve took an extra look, before putting the cover back onto the barrel.

"Does Max know how the body was completely chopped up?" Steve asked, while looking around for Max, who was standing off the the side, looking squeamishly at the barrel.

"Who ID'd the victim? I doubt anybody would be able to recognize the body after THAT," Danny said, gesturing at the barrel.

"Her driver's license was on top of the barrel. It hasn't been confirmed through DNA, but Max has told us that the victim is definitely female due to remaining bone structure," Duke replied,"There hasn't been any murder weapon found, but the autopsy should tell us more about the body. We haven't spoken to the manager of the restaurant yet. His name is John Marcolo"

"Alright, we're gonna go talk to the diner manager. Kono, can you look into Charlotte Collins, and Chin, can you take a look at her house?" Steve said, grabbing the keys to the Camaro from Danny's hand.

"WHY do you ALWAYS drive MY car?" Danny grumbled.

WAIPAHU DINER

"Ma'am, I need to speak with your manager in regards to one of his employees," Steve said to the waitress in the front. Danny swore that the woman swooned for a moment before quickly sweeping her hair back and gesturing to the back offices.

"Right this way, officers," she said, eyeing the badges on their waists.

"Actually, Steven here is a Lieutenant Commander Navy SEAL," Danny said, still smirking. The waitress continued fixing her hair as discreetly as possible as she continued to lead them to the office at the end of the hallway. Steve shot Danny a quick glare, making Danny's grin broaden.

"He's inside. Call me if you need any help," the waitress said, taking one last look at the both of them. Danny and Steve stepped into the office, where a middle aged man sat typing on his computer.

"Officers...can I help you with anything?" the man said, looking up from his computer.

"Well, we were wondering how well you knew Charlotte Collins. She worked her at your diner," Danny told him.

"Has something happened to her?"

"You could say that. We found her remains in a barrel outside. It was completely chopped up to point of being unrecognizable," Steve replied.

"Oh my God, Charlotte was here just last night. She said she wanted to leave early because she wasn't feeling well. She was a hard worker, and so I decided to let her have the night off," John replied, running his hands through his hair. "Who would do something like this?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out. Has Charlotte received any threats, angry messages, anything that could provide motive for killing her?" Danny asked.

"I knew that things weren't going well with her boyfriend, Daniel," John said.

"Do you know where we could find Daniel," Steve asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but from what I hear, he usually hangs out around the beach as a lifeguard." John said.

 **Hey guys, so I actually wrote this maybe two years ago when I was younger, so there are some out of character things. But I read it again today, and I decided that I might continue this, so we'll see. Also, I haven't really caught up on the last H50 season (the one that's airing now), so it might will probably not include any of the recent characters. Maybe Grover'll show up later though, so keep your fingers crossed! XO**


End file.
